


For Your Entertainment

by lunarosewood23



Series: Rukia's Sexcapades [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen/Au Ra, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: 3.0 of LbR: While Raven and co are off doing shenaniganry for the High Houses, Rukia...is getting laid. With a certain AST of House Durendaire.
Relationships: Jannequinard de Durendaire/Original Female Character
Series: Rukia's Sexcapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I had this brainworm for WEEKS after beetlebrownleaf posted her smutfic and it wouldn't leave me alone and now I wanna ship one of my character concepts with this dude. Shoutout to her for both giving me the brainworm and for looking it over!! Also listen to For Your Entertainment bc that is such a vibe for both of these two horny fuckers. XD

"Well this place is rather fancy...though you're sure nobody is gonna disturb us?" Rukia mused as the pretty Elezen noble led her to a somewhat lavish but clean room.

"The servants are well aware of my escapades. They are discreet." The noble, Jannequinard, assured with a smile. “Now please my dear, if you don’t mind, the cloak has been teasing me all evening, I’d love to see what you look like underneath.”

Rukia smiled but soon sighed as she took off her gloves. "Alright then. Though I'm just gonna say this now. I'm an Au Ra, and if my scales are off-putting just say the word and we can forget this exchange ever happened, alright?"

She took a breath and removed the hood, revealing her horns and scales on her face, and Jannequinard blinked in surprise. “How pretty, though I understand why you cover your face now.”

“Not off-putting?” She asked.

He smiled and took her hands, pressing kisses to her knuckles. “Not at all, you’re beautiful and I’d be happy to continue.”

Rukia smiled before tossing the cloak aside, revealing her ensemble of an open vest and shorts, her scales and gorgeous brown skin on full display. She knew she was jacked, and she was surprised that he seemed to like what he saw.

He grinned. “My my, you look exquisite. Though you seem rather sore, may I?”

“Sure.” She says as she tosses aside the vest and kicking off her shorts, revealing that she didn’t have a bra on, her breasts shapely and fit well in his hands when he reached out to touch her. She took note of his own build as she slid her hands underneath his robes and her eyebrows went into her hairline when she saw how endowed he looked judging by the bulge in his pants.

She smirked. “That feels nice, though I wanna make you feel good too.”

He gave her a questioning look as he watched her tail, which had rested against his thigh when he settled down behind her gently tug and dip into his trousers.

"Sorry if I rip something. Let's see..." She says sheepishly before using her tail to feel along his length. "Cut, but at least eight ilms, and thick too. Very nice. This'll be fun~"

She grinned as she felt her breasts being squeezed in response to him being jerked off by her tail. "Like it? Or is it weird?"

"I like it. Can all Au Ra do that?" He assured, curiosity in his voice.

She shook her head as she leaned back to rest her head against his shoulder. "Depends really. I have a long enough tail for it."

He shivered as he leaned in and started pressing kisses along her neck and running his tongue along the ridges of her scales. She moaned softly in response. "Jannequinard..."

"Enjoying this my dear?" He mused against her horn.

"Yeah, my scales are just sensitive-oh!" She cried when he sucked a small hickey into the underside of her jaw.

"I'll be careful then...but watching your body react is mesmerizing my dear Rukia." He mused as he dragged his hands along the scales under her breasts, his lips still caressing her scales along her throat.

She moaned, low but sweet. "Fuck that feels good...you fucked around with an Au Ra before?"

"No, but I like to believe I'm better in the bedroom than my fellow countrymen." He laughed as she arched into the touch along her abs and scales on her hips.

Soon her hips jerked when his hand dropped between her legs, finding her clit with incredible ease, and Rukia cried out. " _ Fucking hells!! _ "

"My my, such filthy words..." He teased as he leaned in and kissed her, bringing her tongue into his mouth as he expertly circled her clit with the perfect amount of pressure.

A whine erupted from her throat as she felt a low heat build in her belly and she pulled away just enough to cry out against his lips in a feeble attempt to warn him. "Janne-!!"

She came, just from her clit and breasts being played with.  _ Well shite for an idiot he's actually good in bed!  _

He moaned against her horn and remembered vaguely that she was still jerking him off with her tail but before she could try to uncoil he was thrusting against her tail as he plunged two fingers deep inside of her while his other hand found her clit, the pressure within and without stimulating the hells out of her.

“Oh fucking gods fuck FUCK!!” She cried, her legs shaking and she felt her tail twitch from the stimulation.

She could hear the smirk in his low laugh, why did his voice sound so damn hot?! “My my, such a naughty girl with a filthy mouth.” He laughed.

Two became three and she cried out shamelessly, she was already close again. "Jannequinard! Oh gods you're gonna make me-!!"

Heat was building again and she felt herself spasm from her release, her own quim soaking his sheets and his fingers. He brought his hands to her lips and in a show of either playing along or genuine obedience she opened her mouth for him, tasting herself on his fingers as she uncoiled her tail from around his cock only to turn and gently tugged his pants and smalls down. She blinked in surprise when she saw him to also be a little hairy but groomed.

She grinned as he watched her give him a playful wink before slowly take him into her mouth, which impressed him with how endowed he was. She swallowed before bobbing her head, making him shiver in pleasure but soon pulled away with regret. "Good as that felt my dear, I believe it'd be better if I gave a little too."

Rukia grinned. "That can be arranged. Lay on your back and I'll get on top."

"Oh?"

"Trust me. Though no touching the tail. Doesn't do anything for me."

(That was a lie, her tail was what got her to come within seconds if one pulled hard enough, but she'd rather say that than explain how tail tugging was for married couples.)

He blinked but nodded as he leaned back against the sheets and immediately found himself with her backside to his face, her weight draped over his body with her hands jerking his cock.

He understood what she meant and grabbed her well shaped arse before spreading her thighs further to run his tongue along her opening before easily finding her clit again to tease and play with. She moaned again as he felt her mouth around his cock.

"That feels incredible Rukia, but Fury you taste wonderful..." He moaned against her opening as he continued his relentless teasing against her clit and within minutes she was moaning around his length, her hips twitching from the pleasure. He held her down as he gently thrusted up into her mouth, his own tongue finding her sweet spot and began lapping at it furiously, making her cry out helplessly as she came again. She wasn't entirely sure how long she was blowing him as he continued, nor how many times she came on his tongue, but before she could really think on it he was gently pulling away and flipping her on her back after wiping away the mess on his face.

"Do forgive me dear but I must have you in earnest." He breathed with a laugh. "Do tell me if I hurt you though."

"With how fucking soaked and sensitive I am I doubt you'll hurt me. Hells I think I'd cum from you filling me with how many times I have already." Rukia laughed then blinked at what she said. What little of a filter she had was dead.

Shite. It's been a while since she's had a good lay that also did  _ that _ to her.

He laughed as he lined up his cock to her opening and slowly thrust in, her back arching from being filled so full, her core aching from the pleasure. "Fuck me Jannequinard, fuck me please?"

"As you wish my dear." A laugh as he slowly thrusted into her in an attempt to savor it. "Ohh you feel absolutely amazing. So wet and perfect~"

She shuddered from the pleasure as he picked up the pace, listening to his deep, low voice of arousal vibrate against her horns. She looked down at their joined hips only to throw her head back and moan, he filled her so well she could see the faintest bulge of his cock moving within her.

She whined when he slowed again. "Look at me Rukia. Or I shan't continue."

It was an empty threat, but  _ gods _ she didn't want him to stop with how good he was making her feel. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes staring into pretty lavender as he picked up the pace again, the way his cock dragged against her inner walls making her scream from the pleasure as she came yet again.

"So good my dear." He moaned as he bent her legs back to where her knees were at her chest and repeatedly  _ slammed _ into her. "I can't wait to fill you with my seed."

Her head spun from how good he was making her feel she barely heard him ask if she wanted him to fill her and she nodded fervently, watching the way he expertly thrusted into her through half-lidded eyes.

Soon she felt a hand in her hair and another at her clit, making her cry out all the louder, her body writhing under his touch.

"Jannequinard!! Oh gods Jannequinard I-"

"Yes my dear, cum on my cock. Show me how good I make you feel." He commanded, his voice low with desire and want.

She did, again and again and  _ again _ , her core aching and squeezing around his cock, her voice hoarse from her cries of pleasure.

She soon felt him begin to twitch and throb inside of her, she guessed he was close. "Jannequinard come on, spill your hot seed inside of me please? Fill me to the brim~"

"My my, so demanding. But since you asked so nicely I can oblige." He laughed as he redoubled his efforts. He felt something whack him on the arse and shuddered before he hilted deep inside of her as he came, soaking her inner walls with his seed. "Rukia!"

"Jannequinard..." She breathed, her voice hoarse but still audible as she felt him hilt and spill into her. She reached down with the intent of holding his hand but felt just how  _ full _ she was of him and it was kind of arousing, but she was too tired for it at the moment.

She whined as she felt him slowly pull out. "W-where...?"

"Just for a cloth to clean you up my dear, though that was fun." He assured with a kiss to her lips.

She pouted, she was always very cuddly after sex and she nearly curled around him, her tail going as far as curling around his wrist to keep him from going far.

He laughed. "Perhaps a bath then? It's actually very warm and if you like I can-oof!" Jannequinard offered only to find himself pulled back on the bed with her on top of him. "Fury take me, such a greedy lady!"

"Nothing of that sort. I'm just very cuddly. Part of me hates it, but I am  _ very _ cuddly after awesome sex."

"Then a bath it is then!" He exclaimed as he collected her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom where he easily cleaned her up and even washed the sweat out of her hair and after cleaning up she pulled off the top sheet and pulled him down to cuddle with her.

He laughed as she pulled the thick duvet over them and crawled on top of him. "You weren't kidding when you said you were cuddly!" He mused, amused by the newest person in his bed.

She rolled her eyes as she immediately nuzzled her horn against his chest as he began asking about some of her scales and other things about her. She answered with a little more honesty than she should've, but if she were honest, she didn't care, he felt amazing and while he acted like a buffoon and an arrogant asshole, he was actually a pretty good person and when she woke up again it was to a sweet kiss in greeting and a delicious breakfast in bed.

_ Yeah I like this one. I might go another round or two with him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this rarepair of a ship! I had a lot of fun with this and it was a delight to write.


End file.
